


Alone I Wait in the Shadows

by Countess_Eliza



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Poor Cosette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: After Jean Valjean's death, Cosette mourns the loss of her father. It's getting hard for Marius to watch. First it was denial. Following that it was anger, bargaining, and depression. But someday Cosette would reach acceptance. Someday. (2012 film based).





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyLifeIsHamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MyLifeIsHamilton).



> This is for two very special people. MyLifeIsHamilton (from FF.net)and my cousin. To MyLifeIsHamilton because they requested me to write another story for Les Miserables (I love requests, btw, if you have b one for me pm it to me). To my cousin because she's going through this right now with her grandpa. I went to his funeral yesterday. I didn't know him very well. But I knew what amazing person he was. You're so lucky, Brooky (not her real name, but that's what I called her).
> 
> I had this idea I mind for a little while. I got a lot of inspiration Lamentations by xxJillian-Elizabethxx. It's a story in the works, but it's awesome! It's for The Secret Garden fandom if you want to check it out.
> 
> I might do another story after I finish this one (it's gonna be about five chapters long) about Marius's side of things. I wanted to write this because I have seen a lot of stories of Marius trying to get through his friend's deaths. But I don't see many stories focusing on Cosette and how her papa's death hurt her. Anyways if you want me to do Marius side next (in a different story) than tell me I a review or PM me!
> 
> Wow long author's note. Sorry.
> 
> I don't own Les Miserables.

Alone I Wait in the Shadows

Chapter One

Denial

Her papa couldn't be dead. No. He still had a long life ahead of him. It was her wedding day. Papa shouldn't have passed on. Why would he leave her? He hadn't left her at all before. So why now? Her father had promised never to leave her. Never in this life.

Cosette felt numb. Her eyes saw her father's casket being lowered into the ground, but her mind didn't register it. Marius stood at her side the entire time. He was surprised at the few tears Cosette shed. But Cosette refused to believe her father was dead.

It was only a few weeks ago he brought her to see the wounded Marius. A few days since he left them before the wedding. Cosette remembered asking Marius about where her papa was. Marius toldher that he was on a journey far away. But he couldn't leave her now. How he breaks her heart.

"Mon Amour," Marius whispered to her every day, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Marius," Cosette would always answer back.

But Cosette wasn't okay. Everything screamed at her. Telling her that her papa was gone. Dead. But Cosette didn't believe the warnings. No, her papa just went away. That's what Marius told her. As if she were a child.

Marius knew that his wife lied to him. The look in her eyes told him otherwise. There was something eating up inside her. He tried to convince her to get a doctor's care. But Cosette told him she was fine.

After looking at her old trunk, Cosette found her old diary. She flipped through the old pages with a small smile on her face. When she finished skimming her words, Cosette went back to the front. She read the first entry.

Dear Diary,

My papa gave this to me today. He told me I could write whatever I wanted to in here. It's also suppose to help me with my penmanship. I love my papa! He's the best papa ever! He gave me a doll the first time we met. I named her Catherine. She's so very pretty. At night, Papa reads me a story. Then he gives me a hug. I love his hugs! Papa is so strong and warm. It makes me feel happy.

Love,

Cosette

The entry was from when she was eight. Her penmanship was awful to say the least. But she didn't mind. It was the message that hit her. Cosette would never be able to hold her papa ever was that true?

Marius found his wife in their room, sobbing over an old journal. He looked upon the sad sight for a moment before picking Cosette up, bridal style and setting her down on the bed. She looked up at her husband with a pain that stabbed Marius in the heart.

"Papa's gone, Marius," she told him.

"I wish I knew what pain you're going through, Cosette. I just wish I'll be able to help you," Marius replied, wiping her tears away.

They sat beside each other, not making a sound, yet every second said a thousand words.


	2. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this chapter! I ran into some writer's block (curse you writer's block!), but I was able to finish this chapter! Yay! It actully was really fun to write. :)
> 
> I don't own Les Miserables.

Chapter Two

Anger

Cosette trembled. She made sure the door was locked before falling onto her bed. Hot, angry tears fell down her cheeks. There were guests to entertain downstairs but Cosette wouldn't go back. Couldn't go back.

It was tradition for the Pontmercys to throw a Christmas party every year. Cosette insisted on following this tradition, even though Marius was concerned about her wellbeing. Nothing was going to stop Cosette. She usually wasn't this stubborn, but Marius let it go. Perhaps this was a sign she was getting better.

The invitations were delivered to the families which the Pontmercys invited to these things. Cosette greeted them as they arrived. She accepted any compliments with modesty. Cosette made sure that everything was perfect. This was her time to prove herself.

Dinner was when the questions started. A guest had just arrived. She was late, but Cosette welcomed her in with open arms anyways. Marius froze when he saw who it was. Cosette noticed, but didn't say anything about it. The guest's name was Geraldine Bisset. Cosette didn't recognize the name. Not even from the guest list.

"Madame Pontmercy, did you know that I was the one who was suppose to marry your husband? I just thought you should know," said Geraldine, cutting her chicken.

Cosette felt as if she'd been stabbed. Did Marius love this girl in return? She thought that he loved herself. Maybe she was wrong. Marius was more in love with this Geraldine than her. Cosette thought that they had something. More than just something, love. Cosette thought that the way they spent their days together, wrapped up in each other's arms, showed how much he cared for her. Perhaps Marius only married her out of pity.

That wasn't the only horrid thing about the dinner party. After dinner, Cosette brought the guests to the parlor. There they talked between each other. Cosette felt her mind wondering. She thought of her's and Marius's love story. Cosette only returned to reality when someone address her.

"Madame, tell us about your father. From what I've heard, he was a poor gardener, who tried to escape every trouble he ran into," said Geraldine, "Is that right?"

"No!" Cosette exclaimed, a bit too loud, "My father found me at a inn. A poor and abused child. He brought me out of the darkness. Papa gave the world to me! I am who I am today because of him! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FATHER!"

Geraldine seemed unfazed. "Also your mother. I've heard rumors that she was a w*****."

"MY MOTHER DID EVERYTHING FOR ME! PAPA TOLD ME THAT! SHE DID WANT TO!" Cosette shouted at her.

Everything annoyed her. The sound of the clock ticking on the wall. The look on the guests' faces. How tight her dress felt on herself. Cosette let a sob out before running upstairs to her room.

Now she sat on her bed in her nightgown. Cosette felt her stomach churn. She ignored the pain. Ignored the anger in her veins. Cosette hated everything in that moment. The people downstairs were at the top of her list. From downstairs she heard Marius send them home. She heard him come up the stairs. Before he knocked on her door, Cosette faced the other direction.

"Cosette? Cosette? Please let me come in, Cosette," her husband begged.

She let herself go to the door. But before Cosette opened it, she asked Marius,

"Do you love me?"

He made no hesitation to answer.

"More than anything in this life, Cosette! You are my everything! My love, my life! Please let me in!"

Cosette threw open the door. She dove into his arms, crying.

As if that could fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I promise you that I'm working on a chapter right now and I will have it up shortly. Any guesses for any future events?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews help me update faster! Also they make you and me happy! :)


	3. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I would update again soon! I kind of got wrapped up in this and actully finished this chapter! It's pretty short, but it's something.
> 
> I don't own Les Miserales.

Chapter Three

Bargaining

Cosette had gone to the doctor earlier that day. It was true. She was with child. A child. The thought of being a mother excited her. Just wait until she told Marius.

When she arrived home, her husband was waiting outside for her. A worried expression was written upon his face. Cosette quickly tore the smile off of her face. She knew just the right way to announce this to him. Marius ran to the carriage as it stopped. He opened the door for his wife and helped her out. After he embraced her, the questioning started.

"Are you alright, Cosette? What is it? I can't lose someone else! Do you need anything?"

"Well…" Cosette started.

"Cosette! Please tell me! What is it!"

His wife grinned up at him. "A baby, Marius! We're going to have a baby!"

Marius looked shocked. But his lips slowly twisted into a smile. He spun his wife into the air. Cosette giggled all the way. Her husband brought her back down to the earth and kissed her. Their servants around them left the couple alone.

Later that night, Cosette thought of something. Her papa. If only papa could be here to see the child. Hold his grandchild after he or she was born. But that would never happen. Not in this lifetime.

Cosette would give anything to tell her papa about the baby. Anything. She got down on her knees and started praying. Begging God to see the man who took her in so many years ago. Cosette promised not to ever hide any secrets from Papa again. Assured Him that she would never dishonor Papa. Anything to see her father. Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was short. But I don't know yet if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. I would love to hear your oppinons on that! Please tell me! Any vote will go into consiteration.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, if any of you care, I am sorry that I deleted Bring Him Home. I just didn't know where it was going and I reread some of the chapters and I wanted to redo them. So I might do a rewrite of Bring Him Home. This time I'll finish it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
